


To be like you and to be for you

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Ill Stiles, M/M, Possessive Peter, Protective Peter, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff, Spark Stiles, everyone protects stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is loved by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be like you and to be for you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> moonlightcalls who said 'can we have ben and stiles bonding?'
> 
> Fandomslove85, hey :) You asked for stiles getting hurt at a lacrosse game and Peter being unable to help, that really did inspire this fic loads, but doesn't really answer your prompt- I still hope you like this xx

Stiles is lucky. 

Of course he is. 

He has a father who loves him, and a mate who would do anything for him.

But that doesn’t stop the bullies.

That never stops the bullies.

It’s after lacrosse, and they corner him, and Scott’s ill. Stiles is sixteen for goodness sakes, he’s battled were-wolves and kanima and saved people’s lives time and time against, but as he’s bashed into cement, and kicked and spat on, he just covers his neck the way he always has. The way he always will. 

He whimpers as he limps home, each step more painful than the last, and he’s so tired. The night is dark and cold around him, and he calls for Peter, for his mate a couple of times, but Peter doesn’t come. ‘He’s probably with Derek.’ Stiles mutters, and he hears something scuttle in an alley. He still gets scared at those tiny sounds, even a rat in a can, he still gets scared. And he likes that about himself. He likes that about human beings. That though they can see complete horrors, little noises in the dark will still make them jump. ‘Damn,’ he whispers to himself ‘I’m so darn philosophical.’ And he pushes into the house. The lights are on, and he remembers dazedly that his dad’s home.

‘Stiles,’ his father calls from the living room ‘I saved you some lasagne.’ 

‘Lasagne?’ Stiles chips happily, mood lifting and pain forgotten ‘I love lasagne, you’re the best dad.’ He beams at his father, and settles onto the round kitchen table beside his dad who’s looking over some files and digs in. He doesn’t register the silence, he’s too engulfed in the beauty of the food.

‘Stiles,’ his father’s hands are suddenly on his cheek, warm and coarse and Stiles hisses in pain ‘who did this to you?’

‘Aw man, they got my face?’ Stiles sobers when he sees his father’s expression and he laughs a little ‘hey dad, it’s okay, really,’ Stiles sets his fork down and touches his father’s arm, but his dad’s face is creased with worry, eyes alight with anger 

‘Who did this, Stiles? I want names. Descriptions. I’ll pistol whip them all-‘

‘Dad,’ Stiles’ voice breaks, and he smiled weakly ‘it’s okay. I was mouthing off after Lacrosse, it was my fault.’

The Sheriff locks his jaw, but says nothing more. But he watches Stiles the whole night. As his boy scarfs down his lasagne and then when they start watching some old cop show, the two laugh and pick out all the mistakes like they did when Stiles was younger and then during an ad break, Stiles yawns and curls up, he rests his head on his fathers lap, turned away from the television, nose against the soft material of his fathers shirt. 

John’s heart breaks. He cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair, down the arch of his ear and neck, and examines the nasty bruise on Stiles’ cheek, the split in his lip. Stiles’ eyes flutter shut, and his breath evens out, and he falls asleep.

John hears the moment Peter sneaks into Stiles’ room, the creak of the floorboard upstairs, and so he whispers ‘Peter,’ under his breath, knowing the wolf will hear, and seconds later, Peter is stood there, and then in half a second, Peter is half shifted, his eyes landed on Stiles’ cheek, and John sighs ‘though I agree with your reaction, it would be better if you shifted back so we could talk about this.’ 

It takes Peter a moment, but he does shift back, still seething with anger ‘who did this?’

‘I was hoping you’d be able to tell.’ 

Peter leans down, and sniffs at Stiles’ cheek, and identifies four scents. ‘There were four of them. He didn’t fight back.’

‘Can you find them?’

‘Yes. Let’s go now.’ 

‘In the morning.’ John promises ‘we have to do this delicately. I thought this had stopped. I thought you were there to protect him when I couldn’t.’

Peter sinks down onto the floor in front of John, one hand firm on Stiles’ warm shoulder ‘I try to be. I…I thought it had stopped.’

‘Evidently not.’ John sighed ‘I just don’t know what to do. We can talk to the school, we can kill those boys, we can have words with the teachers, but nothing will help. There will always be those people who just want to make his life hell.’

…

…

…

Stiles wakes up in his bed, in his pyjamas, and his cheek feels softer, so someone has rubbed cream on it. He doesn’t know whether it was his dad or whether it was Peter, but either way, he’s grateful. 

‘Dad?’ He calls, skipping down the steps, to see breakfast laid out for him and he beams ‘Yo, Daddio? You around?’ He sees the note by the pancakes, and digs in, reading around his food ‘had to pop in early, eat up. Peter’s with me. Huh,’ Stiles shrugs, carrying the food to the couch to watch some Spiderman cartoons before he has to get ready for school. 

He has a nice hot shower, gets dressed in his favourite plaid, and drives to school, where Scott’s been waiting for him. His brother engulfs him in a hug, grimacing at his face ‘who was that? I’ll get them.’

Stiles ruffles Scott’s hair ‘Scotty my boy, such is life. Now come on, I have to find my homework in that black hole I call a locker.’ 

Life for Stiles is good for a couple of weeks, and it’s only when the four bullies come back to school and barley look at him, Stiles realises something’s up. ‘What did you do?’ Scott whispers ‘they haven’t tried anything!’ 

‘I don’t know!’ Stiles flails ‘it looks as though they’ve spent a week in the slammer-‘ he breaks off, groaning ‘my dad. Fuck. My dad, he saw my face and said he’d do something. I had no idea-‘ Stiles can’t help but laugh ‘god I love my dad.’ 

Scott grins and nudges Stiles’ happily, before frowning ‘is that a…is that a claw mark on James’ shoulder?’ The two boys look at the red mark that peaks out from the shirt. Stiles groans 

‘Peter.’

…

…

…

‘Guys!’ Stiles rubs his eyes tiredly as he confronts his dad and Peter on the sofa ‘though it’s nice of you and all, I can fight my own battles-‘

‘But you don’t, Stiles.’ Peter interjects softly ‘you’re more than capable of defending yourself. Maybe not physically, but definitely mentally, but you just don’t. You just take it!’ 

Stiles whimpers a little at being called out, and collapses into the green armchair. John immediately moves to him, holding Stiles’ close ‘I just…’ Stiles closes his eyes, and his voice is so quiet ‘I get so tired. All I do outside of school is fight, whether it’s with the pack, or for the pack, or by some evil monster, I’m always using my brain in school, in research, for plans, for cases- I just…I don’t want to push it. And if that means taking a few punches and feeling normal. That’s okay.’ 

‘It isn’t okay for people to treat you this way.’ John says softly, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple ‘it’s not right. If you don’t stick up for yourself, who will?’ 

Stiles jerks up from the chair and waves his arms about ‘You, dad! You’ll lock them up in prison! Or Peter will tear them apart! Or Scott will growl at them, or Derek will intimidate them! Danny will blackmail them! Lydia will destroy them, and even Jackson tells them to leave me alone!’ He laughs in almost desperation, pushing the hair out of his eyes ‘I’m surrounded by people willing to do anything to make sure I’m okay and I just feel so useless! I mean…what do I do for you? Peter?’ He turns to his mate ‘or you, dad? Or Scotty? Or Lydia? Or Derek? Or Danny?’ 

‘Stiles.’ Peter takes Stiles’ wrists, and traps them between their chests as he hugs him ‘you’re my mate. You’ve saved me, and you make life worth living. Your father loves you, more than anything, and you help him with cases and you’re a genius. You help Scott everyday, with every problem, with managing the shift. You’re one of the few people who actually understands Lydia Martin and she loves you for it. Danny helps, because he’s your friend, Stiles. Nothing more, nothing less. Derek protects you because you’re his pack. You’ve always been his pack, and Jackson? Isn’t he just proof, Stiles? That there is no one on this planet capable of disliking you once they get to know you?’ Stiles whimpers into Peter’s chest, and Peter growls softly in response ‘when you let yourself get hurt by them…when you don’t try to protect yourself, it’s like you think you’re not worth it. And that hurts us. All of us, because we care about you.’ 

Stiles sniffles, and holds out his arm, and John comes in with a smile, and the three of them hug. 

…

…

…

‘Come on, Stilinski,’ Jonathan goaded, shoving Stiles further into the post ‘come on, all I’m saying is do my chemistry homework for me, you know what a bitch Mrs Harper is-‘

‘Don’t shove me.’ Stiles hissed, and Jonathan laughed, shoving Stiles backwards again, the darkness of the lacrosse pitch casting shadows across their faces 

‘Or what?’ Jonathan grinned ‘Scott’s not here to protect you now, Stilinsk-‘

Stiles punched him, as hard as he could, and jumped with surprise when Jonathan fell to the ground. Stiles’ fist didn’t burn like he’d just punched a rock- that’s right! Not everyone was a were-wolf, some people were human! Stiles was human! He felt a heady rush of power as he looked down at Jonathan who was staring up at him with a mix of surprise and fear, and winced when Stiles stepped towards him. Stiles rolled his eyes ‘I’m not gonna hurt you.’ Stiles grumbled, reaching a hand down. Jonathan stared at him, before taking it hesitantly and letting Stiles pull him up. 

‘You’re really weird, Stiles.’ Jonathan frowned ‘like, insanely weird.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Stiles grins ‘you’ll learn to love it about me. Wanna grab a burger? I know a place?’

Jonathan stared at him in total bewilderment ‘a hamburger?’

‘Yeah,’ Stiles nodded, grinning and rocking on his heels ‘my treat.’

‘Is this a date?’ 

‘No, god no. I’m mated.’ They took off in a slow walk towards the parking lot 

‘Really? So young?’ 

‘Not official yet. But I’m dating my soul mate, so it’s really just a matter of time.’ 

‘I’ve always found it a bit silly that they make you wait till you’re 18. I mean…age is just a number right? Love is love.’ His voice was gruff and still not quite trusting 

‘Exactly.’ Stiles grinned, and patted his vehicle ‘so you up for it?’

Jonathan bit his bottom lip, and nodded once, hesitantly-

‘Hey Stiles,’ Parrish’s torch made both Stiles and Jonathan wince, and Stiles beamed happily 

‘Hey Jay, you doin’ alright?’

‘Yeah, yeah, just some patroles. Making sure the town’s biggest trouble maker doesn’t need to be brought in.’ 

Stiles grinned, and mock saluted ‘you tell my dad everything’s fine. Is he doing alright?’ 

‘Yeah, kid, he’s doing fine.’ Parrish smiled softly, before frowning, the beam of his torch trained on Stiles’ cheek. He turned to look at Jonathan appraisingly ‘who do I need to arrest for that, Stiles?’ 

‘Nothing, nothing,’ Stiles laughed ‘please, don’t worry. My dad and Peter already did it. You might have noticed four young delinquents in a holding cell about a week ago?’ 

Jordan frowned ‘if I’d known it was you they’d hurt, I would have been a long tougher.’ 

‘You’re too good to me, Jay. You go on your way, me and my friend are just grabbing a late meal.’ 

‘Well alright,’ Parrish tipped his hat at them ‘Don’t stay out too late, boys. Stay safe, Stiles.’ And then he was gone. The two boys hauled into the truck, and Jonathan licked his lips 

‘Loads of people care about you. Like I mean- wanna make sure you’re alright.’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles grinned ‘I’m pretty darn lucky 

…

…

…

Stiles is five, and he sniffles, sneezing a little, and murmuring ‘bless you’ to himself before crawling up his father’s back, snuggling onto his shoulders and John squeezes Stiles’ ankle as his little boy coughs. 

‘Ima sick, daddy,’ he says quietly, face flushed as he rests it on John’s head and starts to snore. John smiles fondly, and Claudia takes Stiles, pressing a cold, wet flannel to his forehead. 

Peter makes himself known with a gentle cough, and Claudia hands her son over, as Peter positions Stiles carefully on his hip, so Stiles can breath in Peter’s scent, and instantly, the snores soothe away as Stiles’ breathes in his mate, and settles into his headspace. 

‘He’s the luckiest kid in the world,’ Claudia smiled, and Peter smiles back at her.

…

…

…

‘Something on your mind this morning, Stiles?’ Ben asks with a curious tilt to his voice. But he’s staring at the giant hole Stiles just blew into a brick wall. 

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair ‘just a little agitated, I guess. I haven’t seen Scott for three days, and Derek isn’t doing enough to help find him.’ 

‘That’s why you’re training so hard.’ Ben deduces carefully ‘Stiles, the pack are doing their best. Derek’s doing what he thinks is right.’

Stiles crackles with electricity ‘he isn’t doing enough.’ 

Ben’s eyes downturn in slight displeasure ‘when was the last time you spoke to Peter?’ 

‘This morning.’ Stiles answers, thinking of him and Peter in the warmth of his bed this morning 

‘No domestic issues?’

‘Nope.’ He pops the ‘p’ harshly. 

Ben smiles, and sits down on the bench, patting the place beside him and Stiles grumbles but goes to sit down. ‘Stiles,’ Ben places a hand on Stiles’ knee ‘I’ve known you since you were five years old. I know I haven’t always been around, but I knew when I first laid eyes on you that you held the spark. I was contacted by Talia to help you and Peter. I know you, Stiles, we’re connected not just through magic, but through friendship.’ 

Stiles slumped forward a little ‘I just want to know if he’s okay. He’s…my brother, and I just know if it was the other way around, he’d never stop looking, not even for a second.’ 

‘You’re trying your best, Stiles.’

‘I should be able to do more!’ He stands up, and the row of sunflowers sets on fire. Stiles grimaces, flicking his hand and they all go out, only slightly crisped 

‘Stiles,’ Ben opens his arms, and Stiles doesn’t wait. He leaps into the hug, and Ben soothes him gently ‘we’ll find him, Stiles. We will.’ 

…

…

…

‘I’m bored!’ Derek calls, as Stiles and Scott circle each other. Scott’s half shifted and Stiles has a flame summoned in his hand, both are grinning at each other.

‘Shut up, Derek.’ Peter snaps, eyes trained on Stiles’ form ‘they’re fighting.’ 

‘I find it hot.’ Laura comments, and Derek grimaces

Scott leaps at Stiles, snapping his teeth and Stiles teleports a metre away, and shoves both his hands forward so a thick stream of water shoots right at Scott’s face.

Scott howls, shifting into a wolf and darting under the jet to pin Stiles to the ground. Stiles grunts and his shoulders alight with fire, making Scott whimper and dart away as Stiles jumps on top of him, shifting into a wolf. 

Everyone stares.

Scott shifts back and Stiles falls on top of his best friend with an oomf.

‘Oh my god.’ Stiles whispers, looking at his hands ‘I can shape shift to the same thing the person is when I touch them! Damn it Ben!’ He calls into the forest ‘how come you never tell me the cool stuff?!’

No reply comes. 

Scott squeezes Stiles excitedly ‘this is the best! You can come running with the pack now! Oh my god! You’re a were-wolf!’

Stiles shifts again, and Peter tries to temper his arousal at the thought of claiming Stiles as a wolf. Obviously, he’s claimed human Stiles as a wolf plenty of times, but claiming wolf Stiles as a wolf? He’s never dreamt of that before. 

He’s got black fur, sleek and soft looking, with large amber eyes. Tall but scrawny, and then Scott’s there, bigger as the alpha, but nudging and barking with Stiles happily. Derek shifts to join into the run, as does Talia, Laura and Cora and Peter does so happily. 

Stiles has never felt more like pack. As they all leap and play in the forest. He doesn’t have the same need to chase bunnies like they have, but he happily joins in. 

…

…

…

‘Sorry,’ Stiles whines, as Peter carries him home bridal style ‘I didn’t realise how exhausting it would be to shift into a wolf and run about with you guys for hours. I think my legs are gonna fall off.’ 

‘Please,’ Peter murmurs happily ‘it’s my honour. You probably can’t tell, but you’re a very handsome wolf.’ 

Stiles flushes ‘yeah?’ 

Peter noses his hair in contentment ‘Yeah.’  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have ordered myself a lot of plaid to wear. 
> 
> comment and prompt, my beautiful friends xxx


End file.
